Fairytales
by Bananarawrz
Summary: Oh yes, she's a damsel. And oh yes, she's in a situation that normally causes distress of some sort. But Rinslet Walker has neither the damsel-in-distress attitude nor the Prince Charming she kinda-sorta wants. Or so that's what she thinks.


**Disclaimer: I own none of Black Cat. Zero. Nada. Zilch. Nil. Zip. The lovely Kentaro Yabuki does, instead. Really, have you _seen _him? Hawt.**

**Author's Note: This is one of my older ones (older than _Shaving_, which I'm not as fond of), but I still like it. Haha, sooo sappy. But hopefully you'll enjoy it as well. Oh, and I might've exaggerated the amount of times Rins has been captured. Can you tell I'm failing algebra?**

**Criticism and Reviews are always greatly appreciated. :D**

* * *

_Black Cat_

_Fairytales_

* * *

"Brilliant. I've been captured… _Again._"

Rinslet Walker sighed, running a hand through her lilac-colored hair. This was beginning to become an all-too-familiar scenario.

_Let's see, _thought the young woman, counting off on her fingers quickly, _there was those thugs, but I hired them, then there was Creed, then there was… Creed again, and then I got forced into working with, _she shivered here, _Jenos… Oh, and then Creed got Sven and Eve, but anyone who's in the general vicinity of Creed's a hostage, so I'll count then too…And, of course, Sephiria scared the living shit out of me when she threatened Kyoko, and I doubt she'd have let me go if it weren't for the girl…_

"So, that makes… Way too many times. And now this!" Rinslet muttered softly under her breath, shooting dirty looks at the men who were watching her. She had two men sitting next to her, each one with a heavy hand on her shoulder.

What really mattered to Rins, though, was that her jacket, the one that had cost _five-bloody-digits_, had ripped.

And she was cold. Freezing, really.

As she thought more, for the men weren't a concern, she began to notice a disturbing pattern for every time she was captured.

And it made her seem like a damsel in distress.

Okay, so she was a damsel, a beautiful, crafty one at that, as well (her eyes sparkled mischievously as she thought this), but she sure wasn't in distress. At least, she didn't feel like it.

Maybe if she were a normal, non-thief-for-hire girl she would be in distress. But she wasn't a normal girl, so why should she be in distress? She wasn't _that_ prissy.

Was she?

Anyway, back to the point. As the damsel in distress, she deserved a few things, as per fairytale regulation laws.

**One:** A beautiful, flowing ball gown.

… It was at home, and definitely too short to be a ball gown. Hell, it was probably too short to be considered a dress.

**Two:** Long, flowing hair.

Well, hers was short and silky. Close enough.

**Three:** Thousands of servants lying in wait for her grand return.

The hotel had a maid…? Whoops, no servants for her.

**Four:** A giant castle, preferably made of gold. Or diamonds. Yeah, diamonds were good. Hell, she'd settle for pearls.

She had a hotel. At least it was four stars.

**Five: **A nice room on top of a high tower where she would be kept captive. It would also have a nice bed so she could lie there and get some beauty sleep until her Prince Charming came and kissed her to wake her up. Of course, hopefully she wouldn't be snoring, but...

As far as she knew, she was underground. And there wasn't any furniture in the room other than the two chairs that the really big guards occupied.

**Six: **And, looking back at number five for a moment, she was supposed to have a Prince Charming.

Except…

Rinslet stopped thinking about the list, for she had just heard a commotion outside the small room she had been forced in. _Hmm, right on time,_ thought the purple-haired young woman, her eyes sparkling.

The door burst open, and a young man with spiky black hair and enchanting (fairytale word!) amber eyes shot exactly five bullets. Each man slumped to the ground; small tranquilizers were sticking out of their chests.

"Hiya, Rins!" Train grinned. That grin triggered some insta-response in the back of Rinslet's mind that immediately set her female-o-meter to 'red-hot-raging-anger'.

"Shut up and untie me!"

Train laughed and walked over to her, but a large commotion was steadily growing louder, and his eyes changed, becoming more serious.

"Uh, we don't really have time."

Train picked Rinslet up, carrying her, bridal-style, out into the hallway. He ran past the back-up, who barely had time to realize what had just happened.

As they ran up the staircases and into the open air, Rinslet kept thinking. Mostly about number six on her list.

Crossing her arms, her thoughts turned bitter for a moment.

_Drat, Train's my Prince Charming._

However, as she looked up into his eyes, which were gleaming as he grinned at her confidently, the thugs behind them fast approaching being mere specks in the distance, Rinslet smiled softly, her mind changing.

Maybe, just maybe, she could have _worse_ Prince Charmings than him.

None of them could be quite so stupid, though.


End file.
